Entre nosotros
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. La melodía que muere, para convertirse en murmullos. En apenas una tonada que suena entre mis cuerdas vocales, al sentir tus besos en mi cuello; empujándome suavemente contra la pared. Mientras sucumbo, una vez más. Taito.


El siguiente fic es Taito, así que quedan advertidos antes de leer. Espero que les guste, aunque no creo que tenga siquiera mucha trama; pero me gustó el resultado.

Ninguno de los personajes es mío, perteneces a la Toei.

**Entre nosotros.**

- Yamato...- te llamo suavemente, sin obtener resultado alguno; aunque, conociéndote, ya lo esperaba.

Así que me conformo con mirarte, desde el marco de la puerta. Te observo, completamente concentrado, abstraído. Tus mechones rubios caen graciosamente sobre tu cara y me impiden ver por completo tu mirada. Eso y que tienes tus enormes zafiros entrecerrados, como siempre haces cuando escribes. Al igual que frunces ligeramente el entrecejo y juegas con el lápiz entre tus dedos. Sobra decirte que ese simple acto hace que pierda la razón.

- Yama...- Suspiras, casi sin notarlo. La hoja que tienes enfrente está llena de garabatos y un par de tachaduras. Me acerco hacia ti y la tomo entre mis manos, con lo que consigo tu atención, al menos unos instantes.- Lamento decírtelo, pero escribes horrible.

Y...me miras. Apenas te notas sorprendido, con tus cejas suavemente levantadas, aunque te conozco tan bien que seguramente te preguntas cuanto tiempo llevo ahí, observándote. No te preocupes, apenas es el suficiente. El necesario para grabar una escena más a mi colección privada.

- Deja, Tai.- Me quitas la hoja de las manos, aunque me has dado tiempo para descifrar un par de palabras. Luego, tu mirada se suaviza un poco y cambia su brillo, explota. Esa es tu manera inusual de sonreír, no lo harás tan seguido con los labios, pero sí con los ojos.- No está terminada.

Queda ahí. Regresas a tu labor y yo, sintiendo un poco de celos, coloco mis manos sobre tus hombros. Aprieto y muevo. Acaricio y recorro tu espalda alta, en movimientos que pretenden ser casuales pero al mismo tiempo relajantes. Vamos, que parece que no has dormido en siglos.

- Tai.

- Mmmm.

- Me desconcentras, Tai.- Lo dices firmemente, utilizando ese tono que resulta indescifrable.

Cualquiera hubiera tomado eso como crítica. Quizás como un pedido para que detenga mis manos, para dejarte en paz y marcharme, antes de molestarte. Pero, y ahí está el error, yo no soy cualquiera, Yamato. Supongo que eso ya lo sabes. Así que, al contrario, sigo ejerciendo presión sobre tus músculos. La mano derecha, luego la izquierda. Ambas, en un ir y venir que va aflojando esos nudos en tu cuerpo. El lápiz baja lentamente y se queda, quieto, sobre la hoja.

Sutil.

Mi mano derecha activa un interruptor invisible cuando pasa de la espalda al cuello. Y sube, hasta el nacimiento de ese cabello que me vuelve loco, tu punto vulnerable. Siento como se te eriza la piel a mi tacto. Deberías de ver mi sonrisa en estos momentos, al tenerte prácticamente a mi merced.

Las notas se convierten, una por una, en música. Música entre mis dedos. La música que sale, en su más pura forma, de tu garganta. Cantas. Para mí. Para nadie más. Cantas. Las letras se despegan del papel con una facilidad inusitada, cobrando vida en tus labios.

Y me deshago, justo como en el primer beso, al sentir esa resonancia en tus labios. En tu cuerpo, en tu mirada. Esa resonancia que choca contra mí, violentando mis latidos, acelerando mi pulso más que cualquier partido o competencia, triviales ahora. Triviales si no estás a mi lado, si no cantas para mí. Canta.

_o.O.o.O.o_

- Canta, Yamato.- Aún recuerdo mi propia voz cuando llegué a los vestidores. Tarde, otra vez; aunque está ocasión tenía una justificación razonable y había podido avisarte a tiempo.

- Taichi.- Tu mirada me congeló, entre abrumada, resentida y enojada. Decepcionada, quizás. Pero, incluso así, me sonreía. Y comprendí, comprendí que más bien estabas preocupado.- Viniste.- Aliviado.

- Por nada del mundo me perdería el concierto más importante de mi mejor amigo.- Sabía lo que significaba en tu carrera, sabía lo que estaba en juego y tú sabías, más que nadie, las ganas que tenía de haber podido observarte. O al menos, eso esperaba. Debías saberlo.- Canta.

- Koushiro lo grabó.- Dijiste, al tiempo que me dabas la espalda. De nuevo con ese tono indescifrable. De nuevo Yamato.- Pero...

Y sucedió, tomaste el bajo, te sentaste. Cerraste los ojos y la música empezó a vibrar. Vibraba en el aire, entre nosotros. Vibraba en mí, más fuerte que nunca. Las palabras salían de tus labios, melodiosamente. Tus manos viajaban eróticamente, seduciendo las cuerdas; haciéndolas gemir. Cantabas, cantabas para mí.

No puedo olvidar la sensación de desesperación que me invadió, terriblemente placentera y a la vez culposa. Sí, me declaro culpable de haberme perdido entre tus acordes, de saberme una pieza más. O incluso, una nota, deseando ser escrita en tu piel. Tocada por tus dedos, ahogada en tu boca. Una nota, una palabra que jugaba entre tus labios, resonante.

El reloj en mi muñeca seguía andando, el movimiento de las manecillas lo delataba; pero, para mí, el tiempo había dejado de tener significado. Te vi, dejar el bajo en su estuche y, ligeramente sonrojado, detenerte enfrente de mí. Te miré. Por primera vez, observé todos tus secretos. Observé tu mirada sonreír y tus labios curvearse. Tus dedos, moviéndose inconscientemente, rozando tu pierna; al ritmo constante de una canción imaginaria. La escuché, en tu cabello rubio, en tu cercanía. La escuché, en mi interior también. Te miré. Realmente, por primera vez.

Cerré los ojos. Un paso hacia delante y estuvo hecho, así sin más. Sucedió. Quizás no románticamente, quizás no de película. Vamos, ni siquiera te abracé, ni tomé tus manos entre las mías. Fue un roce limpio de labios, rápido y escueto. Pero honesto y sencillo, como yo.

Un rocé, unas mejillas pálidas que se sonrojaron al instante y unos zafiros, insinuantes. Esperé un poco el golpe que nunca llegó, ninguna represalia, ninguna queja. Nada, excepto una boca que se abría para mí, no para besar, sino para darme algo más. Aire.

- Taichi.

Y el resto fue historia. Tardes vinieron, tardes fueron. Invierno, primavera, colores de verano y nostalgia de otoño. El tiempo pasaba lánguido a tu lado, terriblemente relativo debajo de ti, desesperadamente lento al estar lejos. Tu compás, rítmico y pausado, simplemente lo dejo de lado. Mi alegría y soltura empaño su percepción. Te conocí, transparente e ingenuo, debajo de la lluvia que evocaba una canción.

_o.O.o.O.o_

La resonancia colapsa mis pulmones, vibrantes como el cristal que los ve consumirse entre la droga que representas. Eres droga, que destruye; pero eres aire que aligera mi paso. Esa brisa que me refresca, cuando me encuentro bastante ahogado. Cuando llego y te contemplo, rozando con tus manos las hojas de papel. Pensando.

Hundes tus falanges entre mis cabellos, mucho más cortos que antes. La sensación, invariablemente la misma. La adrenalina, la alegría, las emociones que se desbordan con cada botón de tu camisa.

La melodía que muere, para convertirse en murmullos. En apenas una tonada que suena entre mis cuerdas vocales; al sentir tus besos en mi cuello; mientras me empujas suavemente contra la pared. Mientras sucumbo, una vez más.

- Taichi.- Y me encanta, cuando lo dices completo. Cuando lo dices en ese tono indescifrable, que no termino de entender; pero al mismo tiempo dice tanto.- Me han llamado, Tai.

Muerdo, justo debajo de tu quijada. Tus manos aprietan y se resisten, pero tu mirada dice lo contario; al final ya sabemos lo que pasará. Muerdo y callas, un momento solamente; que el tiempo apremia y aprisiona. Que el tiempo corta en fragmentos la melodía.

_o.O.o.O.o._

- Tengo que irme.- Me dijiste en un susurro al oído, aún aprisionado entre mis brazos.- Tai...

Te solté. Como tantas otras veces antes, dejándote en libertad...temporalmente, claro. La realidad es que, al igual que tú, necesitaba un barco donde navegar, necesitaba extender mis alas y volar. Pero también, un punto de referencia, ese faro que me indicara siempre a donde regresar. Mi camino. Tu voz.

Te marchaste, con tu mochila al hombro y la chamarra de piel que te regalé. Fui hasta el aeropuerto a despedirte y hundí mi cabeza en tu hombro al abrazarte, justo frente al avión. Nada de lágrimas, al final siempre regresabas a mí. Porque yo era tu faro, también. Siempre regresabas y siempre lo harás.

- Volveré.- Me dijiste, al desprenderte de mí. Esa vez, la primera que te fuiste por un tiempo, no dije nada. La segunda asentí. La tercera, sonreí y al mirarte supe que todo estaría bien, porque realmente te quedabas conmigo.

- Canta, Yamato.- Y cada vez, cada una de ellas, al regresar, era lo primero que surgía de mis labios. Cada noche en soledad, era tu melodía lejana la que invocaba mi sueño, y lo cobijaba. Era mirarte en cada punto brillante del firmamento, era esperar con ansías el paso del tiempo. Era llevarte en el compás de la canción que acompañaba tu partida.

Y cantabas.

_o.O.o.O.o._

El tiempo pasa, lánguido.

El tiempo pasa y sin embargo, el sentimiento permanece igual, constante. Quizás más fuerte, quizás más vivo. El tiempo pasa y los lazos crecen, las anécdotas viajan y los besos vuelven. Te marchas y regresas, te espero y te escucho. Te beso y me amas. Así, tan sencillo, vibrante.

Y cantas.

Cantas, a mi oído, en mis labios, dentro de mí. Cantas. Tu voz vibra, al ritmo de mis latidos; naciendo cada nota en tus labios, muriendo en mi piel. Cantas, y escribo, palabras, letras, garabatos. Garabatos que se pierden en el recoveco de tus caderas, entre tus cabellos, en tus ojos, en tu ser.

Tu voz resuena en mis besos, reafirmando lo que existe entre nosotros. Tus ojos sonríen, tus labios se curvan. Lo que viene después...

o.o.o.o.o

Este es el primer Taito que escribo, y ya tenía días rondándome la cabeza.

Si les ha gustado, o no, háganme saber su comentario en un review...

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
